love_autopsy_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Gabriella: War of Gardania
''Gabriella: War of Gardania ''is a 2017 Filipino teen fantasy musical film produced by Love Autopsy Pictures and distributed by Gray Knight Digital.It is the fourth installment of Love Autopsy Universe (LAU) directed, written and choreograph by Gray Knight. Jane Sauquillo stars as the titular character with Lina Sauquillo, Mario Sauquillo, Jade Cho, Lina Campbell, Lyka Campbell, Ivy Sauquillo, Anther Sauquillo, Jewel Barco and Knight in supporting roles. The film follows Gabriella, a Gardanian princess who is tasked to protect his kingdom to prevent a chaos in their enchanted world against human terrorist. Development of the film began in late 2012 as part of the films envisioned after Princess Music Academy, Jane Sauquillo and Jewel Barco were cast to return in the series and start filming in the same year with Gray Knight and Sauquillo writing the screenplay with additional pick-ups taking place in January 2017 to May 2017. Post Production began in early 2017 and the first to be edited and feature advanced visual effects using Sony Vegas Pro Software a shift from Movie Maker that was used in the previous films in order to improve its quality. Gabriella: War of Gardania ''premiered on Digital HD in Youtube on June 12 2017 in celebration of Philippine Independence Day. Plot The film begins in a flashback from the last film where Gabriella performs ''(“Kahit Sandali”) ''in Princess Music Academy. Ten years later, the kingdom of Gardania re-establish its four territories-the Palace that serves home of royal blood mutants, Gardanian City-a state of the art city equipped with modern technology and Forest of Magic home of magical creatures and animals. Later, Gabriella perform in the Opening Jam of the academy. ''(“From The Start/Touch by Touch”) On the next day, Princess Sharpay and Kelsi to enhances the powers of Genevieve, Kristoff and Olaf before leaving the Gardanian Palace. Meanwhile, Gabriella sing a duet with his best friend Aaron (“Way Back into Love”) ''during the after-party in the palace. Gabriella after shopping at S&R with Miss Minchin reunites with Logan and Emar in the palace. After learning the betrayal of Kelsi, Kristoff and Olaf and the demolition of his childhood home with help of Hadley and Isla who are now both teenager, Rogue seeks Hadley's advice who tell him to control his emotions before making any decisions. (“Tuwing Umuulan”)'' while Miss Minchin prepare a festive lunch for the royal family where she discover's Maymay’s location. Gabriella tour Kristoff and Olaf to a mall to celebrate Genevieve’s birthday. Back at the academy, Lucy rehears for the New Year’s Eve party (“Kahit Sandali Reprise”) '' Miss Minchin started the party but the karaoke malfunction a wrong song (“Isang Linggong Pagibig”) while Lacey, Hadley and Isla dance in the show (#BeatEnergyGap). Meanwhile, a shape-shifter mutant from a dessert infiltrate the palace disguised as Lacey and stole the Gardanian arnis. While the real Lacey is singing a duet with Isla. (“Sayang na Sayang”) Meanwhile, Gabriella, Miss Minchin, King Reginald and Genevieve are in the middle of their vacation in Baguio City when a group of military soldiers arrive in Gardania and unleash explosion in its different territories, the absence of royal blood mutants cause the soldier to successfully gain control of Gardanian City where they killed several mutants. Maymay sensing trouble, gives the direction of magical Kunai to Rogue through her telepathy who discover his lost weapon in the room of requirement. Gabriella who gained advanced mutant powers after Solly entrust her the powerful Gardanian relic. The “Moon Crystal” sends her medieval army and the creatures of Forest of Magic to the city to defeat the soldiers and later imprisoned them. The shape-shifter mutant engage in battle with Rogue in a sword fight but loose. In the victory party at Princess Music Academy, Gabriella (“Teardrops in my Guitar”) and Genevieve (“Love Story”) perform their favorite Taylor Swift songs. The war convinces Sharpay, Kelsi and Erika to return in the school to form the superhero team of Gardania's Princess Squad.(“Till My Heartaches End”) Cast *Jane Sauquillo as Princess Gabriella *Lina Sauquillo as Miss Minchin *Jewel Barco as Princess Sharpay *Jade Cho as Princess Genevieve *Lyka Campbell as Princess Lacey *Lianne Sauquillo as Princess Kelsi *Lina Campbell as Queen Lucy *Mario Sauquillo as King Reginald *Gray Knight as Rogue *RJ Manipol as Kristoff *Martin Manipol as Olaf *Xyriel Sauquillo as Princess Erika/Jubilee *Myrna Esquilona as Chrysanthe (Cameo) *Anthony Ancero as Anthony Stark/Iron Man Junior *Ivy Ancero as Teen Hadley *Anther Ancero as Teen Isla *Rosa Sarence as Maymay *Ren Ren Ancero as Baby Ren-Ren *Janna and Ket-Ket as young Hadley and Isla (Flashback) Production Development In early 2016, Jane Sauquillo is already in negotiations for a solo film featuring her character Gabriella after the success of Sharpay and Iceman films. The film will be made after Princess Music Academy with Knight set to direct and will feature the return of Jewel Barco reprising her role as Princess Sharpay as well as Jade Cho as Genevieve, Lina Sauquillo as Miss Minchin, Mario Sauquillo as King Reginald and Lianne Sauquillo as Kelsi. In January 3 2017, Ivy Ancero and Ivy Ancero was announced as the new actors playing the teen version Hadley and Isla replacing child actors Janna and Ket-Ket. Filming Principal Photography began on November 25 2013 in Mang Inasal inside Robinsons Imus.Filming had to begin in November 2013 to accommodate the cast's individual schedules. Love Autopsy Studio in Regatta Classic Subdivision, Sauquillo Real Estate and Lotus Mall Imus were also used as filming locations. Additional filming took place in Our Lady of Lourdes Church, Burnham Park, Botanical Garden in June 2016. On November 6 2016, Gray Knight announced on Facebook that the first-unit production for the film wrapped. Post Production In February 2017, Gray Knight, the sole director and producer of Love Autopsy Cinematic Universe transfer all the Love Autopsy properties which includes the movies, series and soundtracks into his new channel Gray Knight Digital, and the universe were re-branded as Love Autopsy Universe instead and Gabriella: War of Gardania is the first to be edited in Sony Vegas Pro a shift from the traditional Windows Movie Maker to provide the film a more advance and Hollywood style film-making experience. Marketing On October 30 2016, the first stills from the film were released in Facebook featuring the characters of Gabriella, Miss Minchin, Kelsi, Kristoff and Genevieve. On November 30, the first two teasers of the film was released by Love Autopsy Channel on Youtube. On December 1, Jane Sauquillo released the character of posters of Gabriella and Miss Minchin on Instagram. On December 12, the first full trailer of the film was released by Love Autopsy Channel on Youtube.On January 3 2017, The official Facebook trailer was released with same footage shown in Youtube with different audio.The final trailer of the original version of the film was released on Youtube on Jan 23, 2017. The official poster of Gray Knight Digital's version were released on April 14 2017 along with its release date.Gray Knight Digital release the music video of Jade Cho's Love Story on April 24 as well as first teaser and final trailer back to back on April 29 and 30. Release The original version of film premiered on Facebook February 14 2017 to lukewarm reception. The final version of the film edited in Sony Vegas Pro were released June 12 2017 in celebration of Philippine Independence Day. Notes *The film is the first film in the universe that have Gabriella as the main character of the story, Most of the films focus on Sharpay. *The character of Gabriella were inspired by Disney character of the same name that appeared in High School Musical series and inhibits super-powers including Telekinesis and Telepathy from the X-MEN superhero Jean Grey/Phoenix. *The film is the fourth solo film in the series after Sharpay: Princess of Gardania, Iceman and Snow White. *The film's title were inspired from Captain America: Civil War Character Posters Category:Filipino Web Television Film Category:Filipino Fantasy Film Category:List of Love Autopsy Cinematic Universe Films __FORCETOC__